pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Stunfisk
|} Stunfisk (Japanese: マッギョ Maggyo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Stunfisk is a flat, fish-like Pokémon with a broad, mud-brown body. At the base of its yellow tail is a yellow marking shaped like an when seen from behind. It has small, horizontal, oval-shaped eyes, white with a tiny black pupil and no irises. Almost exactly between these two eyes lies its mouth, which is comprised of two thick gray lips. It has two small, flimsy fins at the sides of its body; each with two lobes. It has been seen to leap into the air and flap its fins as if they're wings to remain airborne. Stunfisk's very tough skin keeps them unharmed if stepped on, even by sumo wrestlers. To exploit this, it buries itself in mud of the seashore and waits for prey to pass by. Whenever unsuspecting prey touch a Stunfisk's body, it is zapped. Stunfisk smiles when electrocuting its foes. If it cannot paralyze its foe, it contorts itself with unexpected speed and flops away. In the anime Major appearances Cilan's Stunfisk Stunfisk first made its debut in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when its friend, , viewed Ash and his friends as intruders and called upon Stunfisk's help. It succeeded in driving them out of the lake, but was fished out and captured by soon after Palpitoad was defeated. Minor appearances A Stunfisk made an appearance in the opening of Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Stunfisk appeared in the Ambrette Aquarium in Going for the Gold!. Two Stunfisk appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga caught a Stunfisk, which she named Dorothy, during her Battle Subway training. Multiple Stunfisk were among the Pokémon that charges the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (puddles ; fishing and ing)}} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (puddles ; fishing and ing)}} |area= }} |} |} and , Friend Safari (Electric)}} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park (Reward), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 136}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 10}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20|‡|'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- 's friend and is always late for appointments. Even when he arrives early, he hides and surprises his friends, so he is not very popular. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Stunfisk is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 471. * Stunfisk has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Stunfisk. * Stunfisk was designed by Mana Ibe.https://twitter.com/Junichi_Masuda/status/300020609323261954 * Due to its type, Stunfisk's Ability is redundant in Generation VI unless its type changes, such as via , , or . Origin Stunfisk seems to be based on a or combined with an . It may also be based on the , another fish that spends most of its time buried in the sea bottom and can make electric discharges when disturbed. Name origin Stunfisk may be a combination of ''stun and fisk (fish in most Northern European languages, from Old English fisk) or a combination of stun, fish, and disk (in reference to its flat shape). Maggyo may be a combination of マッド maddo (mud) and 魚 gyo (fish). It may also refer to まぐろ maguro (tuna). In other languages and |fr=Limonde|frmeaning=From , and |es=Stunfisk|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flunschlik|demeaning=From and |it=Stunfisk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메더 Medeo|komeaning=From and . May also involve . |zh_cmn=泥巴魚 / 泥巴鱼 Níbāyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Mud fish" |ru=Станфиск Stanfisk|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Cilan's Stunfisk Notes External links |} de:Flunschlik fr:Limonde it:Stunfisk ja:マッギョ pl:Stunfisk zh:泥巴鱼